


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dumb Hockey Boys, Fluff, M/M, Nursey loses shit a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey loses his gloves and Dex gets his mum to knit him a new pair. Then he feels awkward about expressing emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based kind of loosely off of this headcanon: Dex gets his mum to knit Nursey a pair of adult mittens with the string thing that goes in your coat so that he doesn’t lose another pair when he takes them off to hold his coffee from Annie’s. at first Nursey thinks Dex is chirping him, which he is, but eventually comes to love them because he’s never had anything this personal and special before and he wears them until they get holey all over and Dex asks hims mum for some new ones.

The first time Nursey lost his gloves he wasn't friends with Dex yet. The end of his first October at Samwell was colder than usual and he'd started wearing gloves everywhere. Four days into that first cold snap he left his gloves at Annie's and he never saw them again. He had cold hands for a week before he gave up and bought a pair of overpriced and surprisingly shitty black gloves from the campus bookstore. It was amazing to have vaguely warm hands again and tried to keep them in his pockets when he wasn't wearing them. This system worked really well for a few weeks. Half the time his gloved hands remained in his pockets anyway so he couldn't really lose them.

A few months later in the middle of January, a glove fell out of his pocket as he was running to an early practice. He still had one but that didn't work as well as two did. He wore his hockey gloves off the ice and around campus as much as possible but they weren't as comfortable as his old gloves and people kept giving him odd looks. He was friends with Dex now and noticed the odd looks he was getting as he pulled on his gloves again after dressing in normal clothes after practice. In the end, it was Chowder who bullied him into buying proper gloves and drove him to the Stop'n'Shop to buy a proper pair of gloves. The new ones he bought were thicker than his expensive bookstore ones and a lot cheaper.

He lost things fairly regularly over the course of the next year before the cold hit again; books, his phone and his dorm keycards. Most of these things returned to him after not too long but he had to replace his phone twice, once when he dropped it into a snow bank and lost it and once when he misplaced it at a kegster, and his keycard four times. All this disorganisation drove Dex slightly insane but he didn’t say anything. Often. 

He'd told Nursey off about other things more times than he could count but avoided chirping Nursey about losing things. Usually, he only lost things for real when he was stressed rather than his normal blasé self. He knew that winter was coming and along with that, midterms and lost scarves, mittens and beanies. All three of the items went missing within the team and they had a small shared stash thanks to Lardo and Jack but Dex wanted something special for Nursey. During preseason training he called his mum and got her to knit Nursey some extra warm and comfortable gloves with a string connecting them. In order to make sure the gloves and string wouldn't be too tight or too loose he sent her his glove and jacket size as a bit of a clue on how big Nursey was. 

The gloves came around the beginning of Fall. They were a mix of forest and olive greens to match Nursey's eyes which Dex hadn't asked for but was a nice surprise. He blushed at the idea of giving these gloves to his D-man for a couple of reason. The first was that it clearly looked like he was obsessed with Derek's eyes, the second was that he was embarrassed that it looked like he had a crush on Nursey and wanted to take care of him, and finally, they were mittens. He also hadn't asked for mittens but Dex's mum clearly though Nursey wasn't clumsy and awkward enough. He took the mittens out of the package and noticed that they weren't the only things in there. There was a Halloween pumpkin orange coloured pair of mittens with a note safety pinned to them under Derek's. They matched Derek's except in colour and they were missing the string connecting the two. The note read:

"Liam, sweetheart, I know you were worried about your teammate and his mittens but I also know you.  
You're organised and would never lose a nice pair of mittens but you wear through things like crazy.  
I figured you were probably due for a new pair. Love, Mum."

It was sweet. He'd darned a hole in the thumb of his gloves once in January and knew it would probably pop open as soon as he put them on again in October. These new mittens were more special than his last pair which he'd bought at Walmart on sale last year after leaving his usual at home in the summer, not thinking about winter too hard yet.

It took about two months for Nursey to lose his gloves again. Well, really he'd ripped open the palm while jumping a fence into the basketball courts over night with Chowder and Farmer. He'd barely managed to get over the fence without breaking an arm so it was impressive that only his gloves were harmed. It was two months of sitting on his palms and making sure the gloves were still in his bottom desk drawer at the end of every week. Too nervous to hand them over to Derek and too nervous to just ignore them completely. He had asked his mum specially for these.

They'd grown even closer after the last couple of weeks with a few date like moments at Annie's and studying in Dex's room. They'd even gotten close to kissing a few times. They hadn't yet but it was making things tense and awkward but he liked it. He was ready to push it further but maybe not with handmade gloves with his mum. He'd have to figure something else out with these mittens.

A week later, Nursey was lounging on Dex's bed while he sat at his desk, both of them studying fairly separately with commentary on homework here and there. Dex was beginning to lose the battle with a particularly tricky piece of code when Nursey mentioned leaving to get dinner from his dining hall. Their dining cards worked at all of the halls on campus so it didn't really matter. It was cold outside though and they'd have to wrap up again. Nursey still hadn't bought new gloves and Dex had them in the drawer. He agreed to getting dinner and opened the desk drawer.

Pretending to dig around for a bit, he could feel his ears burning as he handled the green mittens. Gathering up some courage, he through them to Nursey on the bed with a grunt and took his out too. He closed his laptop and began locating his coat and wallet, ignoring Nursey's quiet gasp and questioning. He didn't want to see his reaction.

"Where did you get these? They're so soft."

Dex only blushed harder and grumbled. "My mother made them for you."

He felt hands grasp his shoulders turn him around on the computer chair and finally face Nursey, if not by choice. Nursey was blushing like a teenager too. Both of them noticed the soft expression on each other's face. 

"God you're dumb," Nursey grinned.

"What the fuck? I do something nice and-" He was cut off by Nursey leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He watched Nursey pull the mittens on with a small sense of pride. "Want to go somewhere nicer for dinner then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr [@kitpurrsontrashqueen](http://kitpurrsontrashqueen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
